


Not So Simple

by aceofslytherin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofslytherin/pseuds/aceofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was a simple guy. He loved volleyball, a little sake late at night, pork curry buns with egg on top, and quiet. How he loved the quiet. Oh, and he also loved writing. It was his passion, next to volleyball. Granted he wasn’t a genius like Yachi, but he could still put his ideas down on clean, lined paper. But currently, he can’t focus, due to the lack of quiet, and his broken pencil. </p><p>The chance meeting between writer Kageyama Tobio and guitarist Hinata Shouyou is an absolute disaster, which includes spilled coffee, repeats of "asshole" and "dumbass", and a clash of personalities. But simple words and simple chords can sometimes create the most beautiful music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spilled Coffee and Harsh Words

Kageyama Tobio was a simple guy. He loved volleyball, a little sake late at night, pork curry buns with egg on top, and quiet. How he loved the quiet. Oh, and he also loved writing. It was his passion, next to volleyball. Granted he wasn’t a genius like Yachi, but he could still put his ideas down on clean, lined paper. But currently, he can’t focus, due to the lack of quiet, and his broken pencil. He’s sitting in a coffee shop, working on one of his pieces for his senior portfolio. And his phone is ringing quite loudly next to him. He glares at it, slowly putting the pencil down and picking up the device. He looks at the caller id, and his glare softens momentarily. He receives the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Tobio-chan! Are you busy at the moment?”

His eyes slowly wander to the semi-filled sheet of paper before him.

“Just homework. What do you need, Oikawa-kun?”

Giggles fill the phone receiver and he frowns. “Are you high?”

He hiccups, then giggles some more. “No, I just had a couple of drinks.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I think it was more than a couple.”

More giggling. “Mayyyyybe.”

He rolls his eyes. “Where do I need to pick you up?”

He exits the coffee shop, heading towards his car, and tossing his stuff in the passenger seat. Oikawa Tooru was an old friend, and a personal mentor of Kageyama’s. He could be a major pain in the ass at times, but he’d helped him get out of his parents’ house and given him a place to stay when they’d disowned him. If picking him up from parties when he was drunk was all Kageyama had to do to repay him, he would gladly return the favor. It’s almost nine-o-clock when he reaches the party, and he groans. Oikawa isn’t out front, which means he’s going to have to go inside and find him. He parks the car and climbs out, entering the atmosphere while cringing inside. These weren’t the kind of places he preferred to hang out, but Oikawa loved them, and who was Kageyama to judge? He finds Oikawa taking shots in the kitchen, swaying as he perches on the counter-top.

“Oikawa-kun.”

Oikawa turns his eyes to him and grins, raising his arms. “Tobio-chan! I knew you would come!” Kageyama rolls his eyes. “If Iwaizumi-san wasn’t out of town, I wouldn’t have to be here. And you wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

Oikawa sticks out his tongue at his younger flat-mate, stumbling out of the kitchen. Kageyama takes his wrist, pulling him through the writhing crowd until they manage to get out into the fresh air.

He buckles the man into the back seat, and Oikawa quiets down, immediately passing out. Kageyama huffs, climbing into the drivers’ seat and heading towards the Tokyo downtown area, where their flat is. He hauls Oikawa out of the car, and into the elevator. Once they get to their apartment, opening the door, Kageyama deposits the drunk man on his bed. He goes back to the kitchen, opening the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk. He hears a groan and rolls his eyes.

“Stay in bed, Oikawa-san.”

Another groan.

“But Tobio-channnnn.”

The patronizing voice grates against Kageyama’s nerves and he grimaces. “Don’t make me call Iwaizumi-san. He’ll return immediately, even if he has to walk back from Miyagi. And the he’ll kick your ass into sobriety.” He hears whining come from Oikawa’s bedroom, then silence. He pops his neck, going out to the balcony with his bag, and setting himself up to write. He had to write five different poems about topics that tied into his past. He takes another sip of milk, then readies himself to finish writing his fourth poem. It was about volleyball, the adrenaline of the game, and the joy of it. He finishes it, nodding in content about an hour later. He doesn’t have anything to do, so he retires early, immediately falling asleep.

The next morning, he wakes to his nine-thirty alarm. He stretches, hopping into the shower, and then pulling on gray shorts and a green v-neck. It’s still warm, although it’s late August, almost September. He repacks his bag, grabbing an apple. He checks in on Oikawa, who’s still sleeping soundly. He locks the door behind himself, then drives off to his morning classes: Creative Writing III, Algebra, and English II. The classes are a breeze, and he finds himself going to his car about two, alone.

“Kageyama-kun!”

He turns at the sound of his name being called, and then yelps as someone crashes into him, sending him sprawling in the grass. “Ow,” He rubs his head, frowning at the blond girl next to him. She squeaks, “Sorry!” He relaxes as he recognizes his friend Yachi. “It’s alright, Ya-chan.” He stands, brushing himself off, and then helps Yachi up. She figits.

“Are you busy? Do you want to, I don’t know, grab lunch or.. Or something?”

His gaze softens. “Lunch sounds good. Hop in.”

Yachi was an English Major who he’d met in one of his language classes. She wanted to be a fiction editor, and so far, she was wonderful at it. Every project he’d done, he’d given to her to proofread, and she’d done it perfectly. They got along quite well, despite her ability to talk a lot and to be loud, but Kageyama was comfortable around her, and enjoyed her company. They chose a small noodle shop as their destination, and sat in a booth near the window.

“So what are you working on now, Kageyama-kun?”

Yachi works on her ramen while curiously studying Kageyama. He clears his throat, twirling his fork amidst his miso. “Well, I’m currently writing poetry. I have to have five pieces for my portfolio, and currently I’ve finished four of them.” Yachi’s eyes sparkle, drifting down to the bag beside him. She rather enjoyed Kageyama’s writing. It was blunt, but soulful. It was simplistic, like him, but when he loved the subject he was addressing, the passion physically overflowed from the sentences.

“May I?”

She glances shyly at him and he blushes, nodding.

“Sure.”

Kageyama finishes his miso, watching with anticipation as Yachi slowly divulges in his art. His fingers tap nervously against his chopsticks as she finishes. She smiles brightly. “Wonderful, as always.” A smile flickers across his lips. “Well, thank you.”

Suddenly, she smacks the table with her palm. “Oh! I meant to ask you! My cousin is having a concert tomorrow, and, um, well,” She begins to stall as she realizes his attention is rapt on her, “I was, um, hoping if you could, um, come with me?”

Kageyama’s eyes narrow. He can’t remember the last time he went to a concert. He’s always loved music, spurred on by his mother and grandfather, and a lot of his writing sometimes sounded incomplete, as if it was missing the music that belonged beside it. When his father kicked him out of the house, he stopped playing piano, and stopped listening to his music almost altogether. He stopped writing lyrics, and that was a hole inside him that wouldn’t ever heal. He swallows.

“I don’t know..”

“Please, Kageyama-kun?”

When he meets her gaze, her pleading makes him growl.

“Alright, alright I’ll come. When is it?”

She beams at him. “Tonight, at 7. I’ll meet you at the Tokyo Dome City Hall.”

He tilts his head. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up?”

She shakes her head. “Nope, I’ll drive. Thank you, though.”

Lunch finishes off pretty nicely, and soon the two friends part ways. Kageyama heads towards his favorite coffee shop to write, parking outside. He enters in quietly, going up to the counter. The barista turns, smiling at him. “Afternoon, Kageyama-san.” Kageyama nods. “Takeda-sensei.” Takeda was his writing teacher through his sophomore year. He helped him to discover a love of novel-writing, not just poetry. He was married to Ukai Keishin, and inherited this coffee shop the day they tied the knot. He was also sympathetic to Kageyama’s situation, having been one of the first ones to meet him when he enrolled at the University of Tokyo.

“The usual?”

Kageyama smiles. “Yes, please.”

Kageyama finds himself a place in the corner of the shop, sitting down and making himself comfortable. For a few minutes, he sits there, staring at the blank sheet of paper. He groans, banging his head on the tabletop as someone enter the café with a yell, “Takeda-sensei!” Kageyama turns his head, narrowing his eyes at the loud entrance. A boy, unbelievably short, with wild locks the color of a six-thirty sunset. He’s clad in a black tshirt, jeans, and bright orange converse. Takeda gives Kageyama a look and beckons to him, placing his drink on the counter. Kageyama slowly rises, going over to the counter, wincing at the level which the boy is talking. Kageyama turns his attention to his coffee. Black, with two sugars and a bit of milk on top. He takes a sip, sighing as it hits the spot. He turns, and the boy makes a wild gesture with his hands, knocking the coffee all over Kageyama.

Kageyama grunts, leaning back to grip the counter as the hot coffee burns his chest. The boy shrieks, his eyes wide. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Takeda hands Kageyama a towel as the boy hovers around him, asking a million questions a minute. Kageyama grits his teeth, shutting his eyes and trying to block out the boy’s chatter. He can’t do it.

“Will you shut the hell up?!”

He gives the boy the most ferocious glare he can muster and the boy freezes.

“You’re inability to be quiet for one damn minute is absolutely annoying and if you’re just going to talk me to death AFTER spilling coffee all over me, well I can tell you, I don’t need that, dumbass!”

The boy stares at him, hurt, and then that hurt turns into defiance. He puts his hands on his hips angrily.

“Well EXCUSE me for trying to make sure you’re alright, AFTER spilling coffee over you! Excuse me for trying to be polite!”

They enter a glaring match and Takeda comes around the counter. “Kageyama-kun, come with me.” He guides Kageyama calmly into the back. The boy glares at him all the way until he’s gone. Then his shoulders slump a moment. “What an asshole.” Takeda sits him down in the break station. “I’ll go get you a shirt.” He disappears up the stairs leading into the apartment above. Kageyama huffs, putting his head in his hands. _Great, just great._




His anger burns low in his gut, despite the ridiculousness of his anger. The boy outside looks at his phone, checking the time. _Damn, I’m going to be late. Nice job, Shouyou._

Hinata Shouyou. He’s the lead guitarist for the Flightless Crows, a pop-punk band based in Tokyo. They’ve currently been on a world tour, and have returned to Tokyo for the last concert of the tour. He sprints out of the shop, towards his motorcycle. _Suga-san is going to kill me!_ He motors his way through traffic, coming up to a concert hall. He parks near the tour bus, dashing through the doors to the stage, where the rest of the band is warming up.

“Hinata! You made it!”

A guy smaller than him leaps in the air, a bright grin on his face. His hair is a chestnut color with a blond tuft in the front, and his t-shirt boasts his status as the lead singer of Flightless Crows. Suddenly, he frowns.

“Where’s the coffee?”

Hinata clenches his fists, growling, “I bumped into a giant asshole right before I could order.”

The guy puts his hands on his hips.

“And?”

Hinata sighs. “And I spilled his coffee all over him.”

“So.. you don’t have the coffee?”

Hinata shakes his head. “Sorry, Noya-san.”

Nishinoya drops to his knees.

“What will we do now?” He whispers.

Another guy comes over, “Yuu, why are you on the floor? Are you practicing your slides again?”

Nishinoya looks up, a haunted look on his face. “Ryu, Hinata failed his mission.”

The man, Tanaka Ryunosuke, drapes himself over Nishinoya in mourning.

“Whatever will we do.. Without coffee..”

They look at each other. “All of our strength today will have to come from Kiyoko-san.” Their eyes find the black beauty, their vocal instructor, who’s approaching them alongside a man with silver hair and a beauty mark under his left eye. He’s smiling brightly.

“Alright, boys. Are you all set up?”

“Suga-san, we haven’t had our morning coffee yet,” Tanaka whines.

Sugawara Koushi rolls his eyes. “Coffee will ruin your vocal cords, especially the day of a concert. The adrenaline alone should be enough to keep you guys on your feet.” He rubs Tanaka’s shaved head playfully. They hear a snicker behind them. Hinata scowls, turning to face the person it’s coming from. It’s their bassist, a giant, lanky boy with eyes the color of honey in tea, pale blond locks, and his usual smirk plastered on his face.

“Unfortunately, Suga-san, none of these idiots will ever be able to heed your advice.” He puts his hands in his pockets. “They’re too addicted as it is. We wouldn't want them having withdraws during tonight’s performance.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. “At least we can manage some personality, even without it. Unlike someone I know. Who do you think that could be, Tsukishima-kun?”

Tsukishima narrows his eyes at Hinata. “I don’t need personality to perform well. I can stay in the shadows and make music just as good as yours.”

He sniffs, then walks back to where one of his beloved basses sits on the stand, taking it out to tune the black instrument.

Hinata fumes. “Why that-“

Sugawara smacks the top of his head. “We’ll be having none of that. Now, come on, it’s time for you to warm up.”




Kageyama exits the back of the coffee shop with clean clothes, his stomach sore from the burns.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay to drive, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama nods. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine, Ukai-san.”

The blond man smirks. “Alright. Be careful, or Takeda will have my ass.”

A smile ghosts across Kageyama’s face. “Yes’sir.”

He gathers the rest of his things, groaning at the thought that he hadn’t gotten anything written for his last poem. But, he retires to his apartment, finding Oikawa on the couch, watching a volleyball game. “How are you feeling, Oikawa-kun?”

Oikawa doesn’t say a word, his attention rapt on the tv before him. Kageyama dumps his things in his room, then plops down on the couch next to Oikawa. His eyes flicker to the time, almost five, and then back to the tv. His attention is on a single player, a tiny spiker who’s nicknamed the Small Giant. He spikes another one in-bounds, and the crowd goes wild. Kageyama glances at Oikawa. The Small Giant was on one of the best professional teams in Japan. Oikawa’s team was to play them next week, since they’d won their match, and it was obvious that the Small Giant’s team was about to win this match. Oikawa’s eyes are glowing menacingly, analyzing the player and his team with undeniable genius. The match end with 2-0, the Small Giant’s team advancing to the next round. Oikawa grins maliciously.

“Perfect,” He purrs.

  
Kageyama wanders around for a while, trying to avoid writing, but not really wanting to do anything else. By six rolls around, he ends up jumping in the shower. He sits under the water for at least twenty minutes, just breathing. When he’s ready to get out, he moves sluggishly, getting water everywhere as he stands before the steamy mirror. He dries off quietly, his anxiety about the concert overwhelming everything else. He pulls on a dark blue button up, rolling the sleeves to his elbows, and pulling on gray jeans and black converse. He looks at himself in the mirror, at the slight scowl, the dark eyes, the straight black hair. He attempts a smile, and immediately puts a hand up over his lips. It’s a habit, ever since one of his old ‘friends’ pointed out that it was creepy. It’s about six-thirty when he leaves the apartment, driving down to Tokyo Dome City. He parks outside, wading through the crowds of a Friday night. So many people are heading towards the concert hall and his forehead crinkles in confusion. He hadn't heard of a very popular group coming. Then again, he can't remember the last time he paid attention to concerts coming to Tokyo.

He gets to the front, and finds the blond girl standing right outside the door. He glides over to her, touching her shoulder. She yelps, whirling around, then relaxes when she sees him. “Ah, Kageyama-kun. Are you ready to go inside?”

He nods, and she links their arms, leading him into the building. She hands over their tickets very early while in the waiting room. She pulls him all the way to the front, right next to the stage. “Are you sure you want to be this close, Ya-chan?” Kageyama’s eyes dart around nervously, from the stage, to the other people entering the hall, to the seats above the floor. She nods. “Unless you want to move somewhere else, Kageyama-kun.” He glances at her hopeful expression, and caves once more.

“No, here is fine.”

She grins. “Good. The concert is supposed to start in a couple minutes so..”

They sit down, their seats looking straight at center stage, the row closest to the stage. If Kageyama stands, his chest reaches the stage edge. The seats fill up quickly, and Kageyama scowls at all the whispers around him. He and Yachi make small talk until the lights shut out. Screaming fills the hall as everyone begins to stand, including Yachi. Fog fills the stage, and lights begin to flash, revealing the rising form of the band members.

“Hey Tokyo! How ‘bout giving us a welcome home!”

The screaming becomes shriller, but Kageyama remains in his seat. The bass starts up, then is joined by a light tenor, and the screaming grows. Then everything shuts off, then a percussion entrance, with growing bass and voice and the song continues on like that. But something’s missing. Kageyama’s eyes and ears search, and he finds a lone figure unmoving, poised, and if they’re waiting on something. The song ends, or at least, Kageyama thinks they’re done, and then it hits him. An electric guitar bursts onto the scene as and the lights come to life, illuminating all the performers. Kageyama’s mouth slowly drops, his chest winding tight from the passion coming from the notes of the guitar. His eyes won’t leave the performer. He somehow look familiar, the wild orange locks, the small frame, but he can’t remember why. The passion in the person’s eyes, the intensity, steals his breath away, and the whole in his heart left by his abandon of music begins to fill. Tears come to his eyes, and he knows what he wants to write about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first Haikyuu fic!! Actually it's my first fic in general but you know.. Anyways, comments and notes are absolutely appreciated in every way and thank you so much for reading!!!


	2. Sweet Kisses and Empty Glasses

The concert continues on like that, with Kageyama unable to tear his eyes from the guitarist, and his chest so tight he’s surprised his heart hasn’t been crushed. Somehow, he ends up standing, and screaming and singing along with the instruments, not even able to hear the lyrics. He finds himself singing lyrics of his own, ones that pour out of him. He can feel his heart soaring, and he can feel Yachi’s eyes on him from time to time. Once, he turns to her, making eye contact with her, a bright smile on his face that he doesn’t even realize is there, and her expression, if possible, becomes even happier. By the end of the concert, he’s exhausted and sweaty, but he’s somehow regained a sense of love for music. He knows it’s just a high, one that will fade away and he’ll be back to not touching his music app, but for now, he enjoys the bliss. He’s chatting with Yachi about the concert, and when they enter the waiting room, one of the body guards comes up to them.

“You’ve been requested to come back stage.”

He looks pointedly at Yachi. She winds her arm with Kageyama’s. “If I’m going, then so is he.”

The guard, a man with dark hair and a fierce gaze, narrows his eyes. “Very well.”

He turns, leading them through a network of hallways to the backstage area. He opens the door, and the band members look up. Yachi gets closer to Kageyama, nervously searching for someone with her eyes. They land on the orange-haired guitarist, and her expression explodes in glee.

“Shou-chan!” She detaches herself from Kageyama, flinging herself at Hinata. He catches her and they go tumbling down, laughing and talking the entire time.

Hinata kisses her forehead. “It’s so good to see you, Hitoka-chan. I can’t believe you made it! You got the tickets I sent, then?”

She laughs. “Of course. Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Shou-chan.”

They both stand up, then hug each other properly. Kageyama awkwardly hovers by the door, unsure of what to do. Hinata grins.

“So let me introduce you to the band.”

As Yachi turns to look at the members, she notices two of them hovering behind their manager, Sugawara. He’s clad in black pants and a black blazer, with a white v-neck. There’s a silver Bluetooth peeking out of his silver hair. She shies away. Sugawara notices, realizes that Nishinoya and Tanaka are creeping behind him, and whirls around, smacking them. “Be nice!” He gives her an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about them.”

  
Hinata laughs. “That’s Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san. And of course you already know Suga-san.”

Tanaka is clad in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and leather jacket. Nishinoya is wearing an orange tank and white and black flannel, with white skinny jeans, black cuffs running down his right ear.

“This is.. Tsukishima,” Hinata growls.

Tsukishima nods to her, his white headphones on, and totally clad in black. Black button down, black jeans, black shoes, and silver studs in his ears.

Yachi bows. “It’s nice to finally meet all of you.”

Then, she remembers Kageyama. “Oh, Shou-chan, I have someone you need to meet too!”

She goes to Kageyama, pulling him from the shadows. “This is Kageyama, one of my friends from the university. He’s the writer I told you about!”

Suddenly, Hinata jabs a finger. “Wait a minute!” He walks straight up to Kageyama, close enough to where he has to look straight up. “You were that asshole who yelled at me! At the coffee shop!”

Kageyama’s face scrunches in anger. “You’re the dumbass who spilled coffee all over me!”

They glare at each other.

“What are you doing here?!”

Hinata looks incredulous.

“Me?! This is my concert! What are you doing here?!”

Kageyama sputters furiously, his eyes narrowed. “Ya-chan invited me today.” Hinata turns to her. “You invited THIS asshole to the concert?! Are you crazy?!” Yachi moves in front of Kageyama. “Shou, stop it! He’s my guest here. I wanted you to meet him.”

Hinata’s gaze flickers back and forth between them. He puts his hands on his hips.

“So, what? He’s your boyfriend or something?”

“No!” They shout in unison.

They turn to each other, blush. “We’re just good friends.”

Hinata pouts, crossing his arms. “Whatever.”

Sugawara approaches Kageyama. “So, what did you think of the concert?”

Kageyama swallows hard. “Um, well. Actually, it was very good. The instrumental, that is. The music, I mean!” He moves his hands, trying to explain. “Like the notes were good, but the lyrics were..” He trails off, noticing everyone’s eyes on him. “The lyrics were..?” Kageyama runs a hand through his hair. “They weren’t right.”

Everyone stares at him. “They weren’t.. right.” Hinata is eyeing him curiously.

“Like, they didn’t go with the music perfectly. I don’t know how to explain it. Most of those songs haven’t been debuted, right?”

Nishinoya nods. “Yeah, we just premiered them tonight, since we’re back home now.”

Kageyama moves forward. “So, talk to your lyricist. Sit down with them, ask them and try to get in touch with what they’re writing.”

They all fidget, not really looking at Kageyama. “Our lyricist.. isn’t really someone we prefer to work with.”

Kageyama tilts his head. “Why would you want to sing songs that mean nothing to you? How can you expect something to sound right if you can’t work with the person who writes it?”

Hinata gapes. Kageyama is looking from member to member, confusion clear on his features, as if what he’s stated is simple fact, nothing of consequence. Tanaka guffaws, winking at Sugawara, “You heard the man.” Sugawara hides a grin behind his hand, pressing a hand to his Bluetooth.

“Sawamura-san, would you mind joining me in the green room?”

He can see Daichi’s smirk in his mind. “Right away, Koushi-san.”

Daichi appears quietly, standing behind Suga. “How can I help, Koushi?”

Suga turns to him. “Bring Imi-san to the bus, I think it’s time.” Daichi nods, vanishing to do as Suga asks.

Tsukishima tilts his head, skeptical. “And you think you can do better? Better than Imi-san?”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “Your lyricist needs to be someone you get along well with. I don’t mean me. The last time I wrote a song was.. years ago. I don’t have the talent for it.”

Hinata stands. “Hitoka-chan claims that you’re a good writer. I believe her.”

Kageyama glares at him. Hinata stands his ground. Nishinoya slowly grins, looking between the two. “Then it’s settled. Suga-san!”

Suga rolls his eyes. “Done, and done. Kageyama only has to sign the trial period contract.”

Daichi speaks into Suga’s earpiece. “He’s waiting for you.”

Suga bows. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Kageyama-san, if you will, give Kiyoko-chan your contact information.” Suga waves, then disappears off to meet with the former lyricist of Flightless Crows.

Tanaka stretches. “Well then, I say we go get something to eat! I’m so hungry I could eat an entire ramen restaurant, waiters and all!” Nishinoya chortles, clapping Tanaka on the back. “I’m with you! Ya-chan, Kageyama-kun, you should join us!”

Kageyama hesitates, but all the grins, besides Hinata’s scowl, encourage him. A grimace flickers over his lips, his face turning to look at the wall.

“If you insist.”

Nishinoya crows in victory and Tanaka throws an arm over Kageyama’s shoulders, startling him. “You piss me off already, you know that?” Tanaka’s face morphs into something creepy and Kageyama shudders. Tanaka guffaws, leading the troupe out.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “I’ll catch up with you all.”

Hinata turns around, grinning maliciously. “It’s okay, Tsukkishima-san. You can wait for Yama-chan.”

Tsukishima blushes hard. “That’s.. that’s not-“

Hinata laughs hard, grabbing Yachi’s hand and leading her away from the blushing bassist.

Tsukishima mutters curses at the ginger’s back, pulling his headphones over his ears. He collapses on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. A few minutes later, the door opens and closes softly.

Tsukishima sighs, “You’re late.” He hears a gentle chuckle and a, “Sorry, Tsukki.”

He peeks out from under his arm, looking up at the brunette above him. His long hair is pulled into a ponytail, his bangs braided into it, revealing more of the freckles dotting his caramel skin like stars. His dark eyes sparkle with fondness for the blond boy below him. He puts his hands on his waist, his dark shirt shifting slightly to reveal the crow tattoo on his hip. It peeks out from his low rise jeans, and Tsukishima’s gaze is immediately draw there.

“Come on, let’s go meet the rest of them. Kuroo and Kenma are already on their way with Yaku and Lev. We’ll be late.”

Tsukishima’s fingers twitch, wanting to touch the tattoo and brush past each of his freckles.

 _Pathetic_ , he thinks to himself, _This is absolutely pathetic._

He inwardly groans as Yamaguchi offers a hand to him, wanting to pull the boy in his lap and kiss him senseless. The two had been inseparable since grade school, and now they were in their twenties and still at this standstill. Sometimes Tsukishima would ask himself what was holding him back from actually taking action, and he never had an answer. Until he would look at Yamaguchi and realize just how important he was to him, and how unworthy he was of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi helps Tsukishima to stand up, relishing the feeling of Tsukki’s hand in his. His hopeless crush on his best friend is so sad. Even with how much he’s matured, he still pines over the blond boy.

“Come on, Yamaguchi.” Tsukki tilts his head, and Yamaguchi realizes he’d been staring into space.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

They exit the building together, making their way to a sushi place that the band and entourage frequent. They enter to find everyone there, including Yachi and Kageyama. There’s a yell and the bartender waves.

“So you came, Beanpole? And of course, with Yama-chan. How are you guys?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Bokuto-san, I’d prefer it if you’d use my name.” Bokuto grins, pouring more drinks, “But it’s not as nearly as much fun, right Kuroo?”

Kuroo laughs, sitting at the bar with a drink in one hand and the other arm around Kenma, who’s doing something on his phone. “Too true, Bo. But I think if you ever tried to call him Tsukki, he’d punch you. He almost glared me to death one of the times I attempted it.” Kuroo sighs, “Oh to be like Yama-chan, and be able to call Tsukishima whatever he wishes.”

Yamaguchi blushes bright red and Tsukishima purses his lips in irritation, leading Yamaguchi to one of the couches near the rest of the gang.




Suga sighs as Imi Eruya, the Flightless Crows’ former lyricist, stomps from the tour bus, muttering curses under his breath. He feels Daichi put a hand on his shoulder and he leans back. Daichi chuckles.

“Exhausted, are you?”

Suga sighs, “Yes, but I need to meet everyone out at Karasuno’s. It’s a tradition now, for every night after a concert to go there.”

Daichi sits down on the couch next to the silver haired man, who puts his face in Daichi’s neck.

Daichi breathes sharply, “Koushi?”

Suga chuckles, “Sorry, I just suddenly felt really tired. I’ll be fine.”

As he pulls away, Daichi grabs his chin. “Koushi.” Suga slowly raises his eyes to meet Daichi’s, and his breath catches at the intensity. They’re breaths mingle as neither of them move an inch. Daichi swallows, suddenly nervous, even though he has Suga where he’s wanted him ever since he met him. “I think it’s time we.. Well,” His eyes drift to Suga’s lips, just as Suga moves forward. Their lips brush lightly, and then Suga jerks back. He looks scared, bringing a hand to cover his mouth.

“Sawamura, I’m so-“

Daichi crashes into him greedily, and Suga melts into him, wrapping his hands in Dachi’s collar. Daichi’s hands entangle themselves in Suga’s hair, and suddenly, they’re too far away.

Daichi gently slides his hands down, tugging Suga onto his lap. Their lips are warm, soft against each other. The delicate presence between the two becomes warmer, then hotter, and then burning. Suga’s heart is beating out of his chest, because despite his appearance, he’s never been intimate with anyone. But the thought of Daichi being all his firsts doesn’t bother him at all. He responds to Daichi with renewed fervor, tugging him down and sliding to where Daichi is above him, his arms bracing himself gently above Suga. When they pull away, the only sound is their panting. Daichi drops his eyes, pressing his face into the crook of Suga’s neck, and dropping off of his forearms to rest upon his beloved. Suga sighs, running one of his hands through Daichi’s hair.

“So.. Is this you asking me out, Sawamura?”

Daichi freezes, then chuckles, and then begins to laugh. Suga laughs along with them, until they both have tears in their eyes. Daichi sits up, pulling Suga up with him. Suga wipes his eyes and smiles at Daichi, stunning the man. “Wow.” Suga tilts his head. “What?” He shakes his head, murmuring, “You’re just.. so beautiful.” Suga blushes hard, ducking his head. “But yes, Suga,” Daichi touches his cheek, “I am asking you out on a date.” Suga smiles even brighter, then proceeds to give him a light peck. “Well, I know of a place. I was actually already on my way there. Would you like to join me?”




Suga and Daichi are the last to arrive, and Kuroo grins evilly, while Bokuto whistles. Suga bites his lip to keep himself from smiling too wide, and Daichi silently slips his hand into Suga’s, intertwining their fingers. Another man enters the restaurant, and the only thought on his appearance could be Snow White. His dark, curly locks shine in the light as his grey-green eyes glimmer, searching for someone. His tips of his lips lift slightly as he sees Bokuto, the red a deep contrast to his milky-white skin. He stands there for a moment, watching the unsuspecting bartender. He then turns, seeing Kenma, and makes his way over. He chats lightly with Kuroo and Kenma, then slips through the back door, and finding a man in the back.

The man has long dark hair pulled into a loose bun with a headband holding his bangs back. He looks up. “Oh, Akaashi.” The man stands, revealing himself to be a giant, although not as tall as Tsukishima. He smiles gently. “I’ll send Bokuto on break, my time’s up anyway.” He gets up, stretching, then goes out to the bar.

“Bokuto, go get your break.”

Bokuto raises an eyebrow. “Alright.”

Noya’s head suddenly pop up from where he’s sitting in the corner with the others. His eyes glow and he whips around to see the gentle giant pouring drinks for some customers. His grin grows wide and Tanaka leans over, clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Go get him, Yuu.”

Noya flashes him a grin and wets his lips in anticipation. He fidgets, waiting for the customers to go back to their table, but then one settles at the bar, and begins to chat up the bartender. Noya’s smile falls, and his eyes narrow. He almost snarls. After a few minutes, and the man refuses to leave, Noya sees the bartender make a strained smile. He jumps up, stomping over to the bar.

Tsukishima smirks. “Oh, this’ll be interesting.”

Kageyama turns to look as Noya struts over to the bartender and the customer with him. All eyes in the corner are drawn to the exchange. Noya jumps up to the bar, sitting right next to the counter. The bartender turns, and his eyes widen in relief. His smile becomes real at the sight of Noya.

“Yuu.”

The man next to him turns, narrowing his eyes Noya. Noya studies the man.

“Can I help you?”

The man has blond hair and bright green eyes, a tanned complexion, and a sculpted face.

 _Very handsome,_ Noya thinks, _In a cold sort of way._

“No, I’ve just come to ask my partner for a drink.”

He grins pleasantly, but there’s a challenge in his eye. The man blanches.

“Your.. partner?”

Noya tilts his head.

“This is a gay bar, Sir. Are you quite sure you came to the right place?”

The man narrows his eyes at Noya’s tone, then nods, excusing himself and going back to his group of friends.

Noya watches him go, then smiles right at the bartender.

“It’s good to see you, Azumane.”

Asahi smiles fondly at the small man over his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you too, Yuu.”

Noya tilts his head.

“Do you want to spend the night tonight?”

Asahi jumps, blushing hard. He turns slowly to Noya, sees the totally innocent look in his eyes, and sighs.

“Of course. We can go after my shift ends, if you want.”

Noya nods.

“Sounds good. It’ll be nice to catch up.”




Bokuto yawns as he walks into the back, and starts to fix himself something in the kitchen. He doesn’t acknowledge Akaashi sitting in the back, watching him. He finishes fixing his food, taking a bite out of the sushi with a content sound. He takes a drink of sake to wash it down.

“Keiji, are you going to join me? Or are you just going to sit there and watch me make dinner?”

He throws a wink over his shoulder at Akaashi. Akaashi gives a slight smile and stands, going over to Bokuto. He leans against the counter, and then bravely grabs Bokuto’s sake, downing it in one. Bokuto raises an eyebrow, then grins mischievously. He wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist, lifting him up to sit him on the counter, and then slips in between Akaashi’s legs. His grin widens when he sees a faint blush on Akaashi’s cheeks. “Bokuto-san..” There’s a twitch of his lips as Akaashi slides his hands from on top of Bokuto’s up his arms, and resting them around his neck, before leaning down slightly to peck his cheek.

  
Bokuto giggles, and Akaashi feels his chest tighten. So he repeats the action, and proceeds to do so all over Bokuto’s face until Bokuto’s in a daze.

“Akaashi,” He breathes.

Akaashi blushes even fiercer, not making eye contact with the man below him. Bokuto stares at Akaashi, then grabs his shirt, yanking his lips down to his. Their lips meet in a crash, and they’re both stunned for a moment, but then their lips begin to move against each other. At first, it’s soft, hesitant, but then Bokuto gently nips at Akaashi’s bottom lip. Akaashi groans, sliding his tongue gently across Bokuto’s mouth, and both of their mouths open at the same time. There’s nipping and tugging and moaning, and when Bokuto pulls away, he begins to pepper kisses down Akaashi’s jaw, to his neck.

“Bokuto-san..” Bokuto sucks on a tender spot and Akaashi moans,

“Bokuto..”

Bokuto smiles, moving back up to Akaashi’s jaw.

“Kou,” Akaashi whispers.

Bokuto stops, pulling back to look at the beautiful god before him. Akaashi’s lips are swollen, his eyes half lidded.

“My apartment.” He lifts his eyes to Bokuto’s, and his breath catches at the intensity. “Now.”

As the next worker walks into the bar to take over for Asahi, he smiles when he hears the back door open and close. He chuckles gently, then goes to the back to get his things, looking around to find no evidence of Bokuto or Akaashi except leftover food and an empty glass of sake. He rolls his eyes, then grabs his things and goes to Noya.

“Are you ready?”

Noya’s eyes sparkles and he hops up with a wide grin.

“Let’s go!”

He grabs Asahi’s hand, tugging him out the door and onto the lamp-lit streets. Asahi looks up at the sky and sighs.

_The sky is beautiful tonight._




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, well all these kissing scenes are making my head spin. They're rough to write. But I hope this chapter was enjoyable!!! Comments are appreciated and taken into consideration, and thank you so much for reading this ball of fluff.


	3. Car Rides and Shower Songs

Ch.3

Tsukishima smirks as he watches Noya and Asahi exit the bar. He looks around. He and Yamaguchi are on one of the couches, with Kageyama in a chair next to them. Hinata and Yachi are on the next couch, while Kiyoko is sitting next to Kageyama in another chair. He looks absolutely stunned as she takes him through the contract. Despite being their vocal instructor, she is a very capable secretary for Suga. Speaking of which, he and Daichi are in a loveseat, whispering to each other. Yamaguchi is conversing with Yachi, and Tsukishima tugs himself out of his thoughts when Yamaguchi touches his knee.

“Tsukki? Are you feeling alright?”

Tsukishima’s gaze flickers from the lovers back to Yamaguchi.

“I’m fine.”

Yamaguchi looks skeptical and Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He leans down, his lips brushing Yamaguchi’s ear.

“Relax, Tadashi.”

A pleasant shiver runs down Yamaguchi’s spine and his eyes drop to his hand on Tsukishima’s knee. Hinata smirks across from them, and winks at Tsukishima. He huffs, blushing light pink.

Kageyama studies the contract before him. It seems simple enough, just a trial period of two months in which he will write lyrics for the band. He sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

_I’m too tired for this._

He turns to Kiyoko,

“I’m sorry Kiyoko-san, but I’ll have to think on this.”

She nods, smiling softly.

“Very well. You have four days to think about it. Until then, you can come in and watch the band, see their tendencies. Of course, we can’t pay you until the contract is signed, but just come and see us.”

She hands him a card.

“There’s our contact information and address. You should be able to find us easily.”

She then stands, leaving the contract and card with Kageyama, and exits the restaurant. Kageyama notices Yachi’s eyes on the woman and puts up a hand to hide the amused smile on his face.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she Ya-chan?”

Yachi makes a noise of agreement, a dreamy look on her face. She sighs contently, and Hinata’s mouth opens wide.

“You like Kiyoko-san?!”

He almost shrieks it and Yachi jumps, cramming her hands over his mouth.

“Shut up, Shou!”

They wrestle for a minute, Kageyama chuckling as he watches their scuffle. Her eyes find his and she pouts, crossing her arms.

“You’re awful, Kageyama-kun.”

He lifts a hand to his lips to hide the small grin that alights there.

“Sorry, Ya-chan.” 

Hinata shakes his head, laughing, until he looks up. The expression on Kageyama’s face, despite being semi-hidden by his hand, makes his stomach clench. He swallows hard, and nestles into the couch, scolding himself.

_Stop it. Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole._

But watching Kageyama converse with Yachi, the surety of that statement begins to melt. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and Hinata glances at him. He’s smirking, despite the obviously lessened space between himself and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi is smiling softly, partly because of him, and partly because of Tsukishima. Hinata clears his throat, ignoring the two minxes.

“So, Kageyama-kun,”

Kageyama’s gaze finds Hinata, narrowing,

“Are you going to write for us?”

Kageyama sighs, crossing one leg over the other.

“I don’t know. Kiyoko-san said I have a couple of days to decide, and I’m definitely going to take them.”

Hinata tilts his head.

“But you’ll come and see us right?”

Kageyama leans on his hand.

“Maybe.”

Hinata grins widely. Kageyama is taken aback at the brightness of it.

_Wow._

He blushes, then coughs. Hinata suddenly blushes, aware of how happy he must seem and looks away, running a hand through his hair.




Kuroo leans towards Kenma, whispering in his ear,

“Our friends are so ridiculous sometimes.”

Kenma glances up. He makes a noise of agreement, then looks back down at his phone. Kuroo yawns.

“You want to go back to my place? We can play that new video game you got.”

Kenma pauses, and turns his face up to Kuroo. Kuroo grins crookedly and places his drink on the bar.

“Come on. You can spend the night.”

Kenma hops off of his stool and follows Kuroo out. Kenma pockets his phone and then Kuroo takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. They don’t say much as they walk back to Kuroo’s apartment. Kenma still lives with his parents, technically, but most of his time is spent with Kuroo.

Once they enter the apartment and Kuroo turns all the lights on, Kenma turns on the tv and the game system. Kuroo goes to change, while Kenma puts in the game and sets up the controllers. Kuroo returns in a tank top and shorts.

“You should change. I know we’re probably going to be up all night.”

Kenma huffs and Kuroo vaults over the couch to sit behind him, planting a soft kiss in his hair.

“Go ahead, I’ll finish getting everything ready. Do you want anything to eat?”

Kenma shakes his head, “No thanks.”

He stands, then pauses, mulling an idea over. Kuroo tilts his head, watching his boyfriend. Kenma leans over, pressing a peck to his cheek, then rushes out of the room, blushing furiously. Kuroo chuckles, a grin spreading across his features.

_Kenma’s in an awfully good mood if he’s willing to be that affectionate. I wonder if now’s the time to ask..._

Kenma returns to find the game ready and Kuroo sitting on the couch, checking something on his phone. Kenma plops down next to him, grabbing a controller. Kuroo tosses his phone to the side and grabs his controller, setting his elbows on his knees. He eyes Kenma.

“Are you ready to get your butt kicked?”

Kenma rolls his eyes, not responding. But as Kuroo starts the game, he hears one whispered word,

“Please.”

They proceed to play the game for hours into the night. It’s past midnight by the time Kuroo tosses the controller to the side, groaning. He slides down the couch to the floor.

“Ugh! I concede.”

A smile flickers over Kenma’s lips, and he runs a hand through Kuroo’s hair.

“What was that about kicking my butt?”

Kuroo looks up, grinning tiredly. They keep eye contact for a few moments. Kuroo licks his lips nervously.

“Kenma,”

His boyfriend raises an eyebrow,

“I know we’ve been together a long time now.”

“One year, 8 months, 3 weeks, 2 days,” Kenma breathes.

Kuroo sits up, Kenma’s hand dropping out of his hair.

“I was wanting to know if,”

He runs a hand through his hair,

“If you might move in with me?”

Kenma’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Kuroo...”

Kuroo fidgets, his stomach tight, his heart beating in his ears.

"I know it's kinda soon, an-and that you might not be ready, but I was hoping..."

Kenma puts a hand on Kuroo’s cheek, and Kuroo lightly kisses his palm. Kenma smiles softly.

“Moving in sounds great.”

Kuroo jerks up, staring at him in awe.

“Really?”

Kenma nods.

“Really.”

Kuroo searches his face, a grin slowly climbing across his lips. Kenma squints at him, and Kuroo surges forward, taking his face in his hands. He presses his lips to Kenma’s fiercely, and Kenma immediately respond with winding his hands into Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo doesn’t intend on doing more than a couple of soft kisses, until Kenma shyly tugs him closer. Kuroo’s eyes pop open in surprise, pulling back just enough for their lips to hover. Kenma opens his eyes. When he sees Kuroo’s expression, butterflies explode in his stomach. He then tugs Kuroo back down, melting into him. Kuroo smiles against Kenma’s lips, and proceeds to kiss his lover senseless.




The only remaining at the bar now are Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Yachi, and Hinata. Suga and Dachi had departed shortly after Kuroo and Kenma. Hinata had whistled at them on their way out, causing giggles from Yamaguchi and Yachi, and eye rolls from Kageyama and Tsukishima. They all exit together after half an hour.

“Tsukishima and I have to go this way.”

Hinata winks.

“We know. Come on, Yachi, Kageyama. Let’s go back to your cars.”

He takes Yachi’s hand, and then winds his elbow in Kageyama’s, tugging them off in the other direction. They walk Yachi to her car fairly quickly.

“Hinata, I can drive you home.”

Hinata shakes his head.

“It’s so far out of the way, Yachi. And I know you have classes in the morning. I’ll be fine. I’ll take the late train.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes.

“I’ll take you home.”

Hinata looks at him with surprise.

“What?”

Kageyama shrugs.

“I don’t have classes in the morning, and I have a key to Oikawa-kun’s apartment. It won’t be too much trouble, and I’m definitely not going to leave you to take the train this late at night.”

He crosses his arm, his frown deepening. Hinata’s eyes are wide.

“Oh. Well, okay.”

They say goodbye to Yachi, and then head towards Kageyama’s car. The silence is awkward as they climb in and Kageyama starts the car. Hinata glances at Kageyama.

“So... Who’s Oikawa-kun?”

Kageyama sighs.

“He’s a childhood friend of mine, and my flat-mate. He’s also a pain in my ass.”

Hinata puts his chin in his hand.

“Why?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“He’s a big partier, despite his profession as an Olympic athlete. Iwaizumi-san usually keeps him in check, but right now he’s gone to visit home in Miyagi.”

Hinata tilts his head.

“Athlete?”

Then his eyes widen and he jerks up.

“You’re roommate is Oikawa Tooru? And you know Iwaizumi Hajime?!”

Kageyama glances at him.

“You like volleyball?”

Hinata grins.

“I love volleyball! I used to play in high school!”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

“Really? What did you play?”

“Middle blocker!”

Kageyama laughs.

“No, seriously.”

Hinata crosses his arms and frowns.

“But you’re so short!”

Hinata growls, punching Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama winces,

“Okay, okay, geez.”

Hinata tilts his head.

“So what do you play?”

A smirk lights Kageyama’s face.

“Setter.”

“I can see that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s not flashy, but it takes talent. It’s a steady kind of awesomeness.”

They then lapse into a strange sort-of conversation. Hinata points out the way to his house, which isn’t far from Kageyama’s place. Hinata takes this opportunity to study Kageyama. The slight crinkle in his forehead as he concentrates, the intelligence in his eyes, the default scowl, and his habit of lifting his hand whenever he smiles. Hinata finds himself intrigued by the man next to him. Once they get to Hinata’s house, and Kageyama parks the car to let Hinata out, they don’t immediately part. Kageyama tilts his head, as if asking an understood question. Hinata grins.

“Thanks, Kageyama! I’ll see you at the studio!”

He jumps out, running up to the door. His mother lets him in and Hinata waves goodbye to Kageyama. He nods, then drives off. Hinata hugs his mother, who in turn puts her hands on her hips.

“Shouyou, how come you didn’t tell me that you have a boyfriend?”

Hinata stares at her for a moment, processing her words. Then his face turns scarlet.

“Mom!”




Kageyama unlocks the door of his apartment, yawning. He doesn’t even look for Oikawa, going to his bedroom. He sheds his clothing and climbs into bed.

_He’s strange... But is that necessarily a bad thing?_

He wraps himself in his blankets, and drifts off to sleep with thoughts of orange hair and guitar solos running laps in his head.




Tsukishima walks beside Yamaguchi, silently listening to his chatter. They bump shoulders a few times, each followed by a,

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

They enter their apartment, and split ways to their perspective bedrooms. Yamaguchi hops into the shower, and Tsukishima collapses on the couch to wait. He doesn’t put on his headphones, instead waiting in anticipation for something. Then, a soft voice finds its way out of the bathroom as Yamaguchi begins to sing. Tsukishima closes his eyes, humming along with Yamaguchi in contentment. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opens. Tsukishima looks up to see Yamaguchi exit with a small towel around his waist, one hand running through his hair as he mumbles a tune. Tsukishima’s eyes run over him slowly, his mouth strangely going dry. Yamaguchi goes to one of the doors, knocking on it, unaware of Tsukishima’s presence on the couch.

“Tsukki, the shower is open.”

Tsukishima sits up.

“Over here, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi freezes, a blush overcoming his face. He slowly turns, locking eyes with Tsukishima. Time seems to stop as Yamaguchi notices the small smirk on Tsukishima’s lips, and how Tsukishima doesn’t have his headphones on.

_He heard me singing?!_

Tsukishima stands, slowly making his way over to the bathroom.

“You know, Tadashi,”

He stops at the door, glancing back at his best friend,

“Sometimes I think you rival Noya-san.”

Long after Tsukishima has entered the shower, Yamaguchi is still frozen, standing in the middle of their apartment. He isn’t sure what to think about Tsukishima’s comment, except that it makes his heart beat so much faster than normal. He swallows hard, making his way to his bedroom to change.

_Damn you, Tsukki._

His face is bright red as he pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt, his skin prickling in delight at the look in Tsukishima’s eyes.

_What was that all about?_

Yamaguchi groans, burying his face into his pillow.

_What am I going to do with him?_

Tsukishima climbs out of the shower with a sigh, changing into gym shorts and a tank top before exiting. He doesn’t see Yamaguchi, and for that, he’s grateful. He goes to his bedroom, turning on the light and heading straight for the three instruments hung on his wall. He takes off his acoustic guitar, plucking a few chords and tuning it. He then goes back out into the living room, sticks in his earphones, and begins to play. His eyes close in relaxation, and a small smile graces his features. Yamaguchi opens one eye slowly, hearing his roommate play. His lips flicker and he flips over onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head. He starts to hum along with the guitar, and soon is singing the lyrics of the song.

“I got my eyes on you,

You’re everything I see,

I want your hot love and emotion,

Endlessly...”

A warm feeling fills Yamaguchi’s chest as he continues along with Tsukishima, unaware that Tsukishima has pulled one of the sides off of his ear, and is contently listening to Yamaguchi. There’s a fondness in his eyes as he watches the door of Yamaguchi’s room, a smirk fluttering over his mouth.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws this your way while cringing*  
> I'm so sorry this took so long to put up, but I got halfway through the chapter and lost inspiration... But hopefully this turned out alright!! Comments and notes are always appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!!!


	4. Inspiration and Sashimi Runs

Ch.4

            The next morning, Kageyama wakes up with his ears ringing. He tumbles out of bed with a groan and smells cooking food. His stomach revolts, but he trudges into the kitchen anyway. He blinks, shielding his eyes from the sunlight as his eyes land on two figures. One has the other up on the counter, standing between their legs. They’re making out. Kageyama groans and returns to the solitary confinement of his room.

            Oikawa grins as he bites on his boyfriend’s lower lip, drawing a moan from him. His hands are buried in the dark locks, his legs locked around his boyfriend’s hips. He tugs him closer and Iwaizumi complies, his hands slipping up under Oikawa’s tank top. He begins to trace patterns into Oikawa’s skin, and his cold fingertips make Oikawa gasp, suddenly pulling away. He drops his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and Iwaizumi blinks, coming out of his daze.

“I see you missed me as much as I missed you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“In your wildest dreams, Tooru.”

He pulls away and Oikawa wobbles perilously on the countertop. He hops down as Iwaizumi returns to the stove, and to the breakfast currently being made. Oikawa studies him, admiring his physique, and not for the first time thanking God that he’d fallen for an athlete.




            Kageyama creeps out of the shower, shuddering from the chilly air. He hops around to keep his blood pumping, tugging on grey skinny jeans, a black and white t-shirt sporting his setter pride, and a purple cardigan.

 _Definitely one of my more casual days_ , He muses.

He tosses on his shoes and grabs his wallet, deciding to walk to Takeda-sensei’s shop. He whistles, thumbing through his phone as he makes his way. The streets are pretty busy, but he makes it to the little shop fairly quickly. He inhales deeply as he enters the shop, a smile flickering over his lips, and his hand rising a moment.

_What should it be today?_

He runs his gaze back and forth over the menu, tapping his foot. His mind drifts, and he finds himself wondering what Hinata drinks. He flushes bright red, sputtering at himself, when suddenly someone runs smack into his back.

“Hey! Watch where you’re-“

He turns to find that same short ginger on the floor, scowling and rubbing his face.

            Hinata yawns, winding down the road on his motorcycle. He parks beside a small coffee shop, fixing his white beanie on his head. He’s clad in tan cargo shorts and a yellow v-neck, a brown leather jacket over the top. He parks, climbing off, stumbling right into someone as he opens the door, falling onto his butt.

“Aw, come on.”

He rubs his face, looking up at a familiar form. The lanky man scowls at him. Hinata yawns again.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Kageyama.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, and offers a hand to him. Hinata stares at it for a moment, then takes it, trying to ignore the feeling of Kageyama’s hand in his. Hinata tugs him forward and Kageyama frowns, slipping his hand out of Hinata’s and stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans. They watch each other for a moment, and then Hinata throws a thumb over his shoulder.

“Coffee?”

            Hinata buys Kageyama’s coffee, despite his scowls and protests.

“This is to make up for the cup I spilled on you, and for bumping into you this morning.”

Kageyama smirks.

“This is one cup of coffee, genius.”

Hinata tilts his head.

“So?”

            “So, it only counts as one make up.”

Kageyama grabs his Frappuccino off of the counter and Hinata grabs his vanilla latte.

“That’s unfair, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama halts, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What did you just call me?”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at the taller man, then links their elbows.

“Come on, if we don’t hurry, we’ll be late. And then Suga-san will kick our asses.”

Kageyama gives him a weird look.

“Late for what?”

Hinata rolls his eyes.

“The session, Bakageyama, the session.” Hinata climbs onto his motorcycle. “Come on,” He downs his latte in one, wiping his mouth. Kageyama stares at him.

“Well, come on!”

He yanks at Kageyama’s wrist and he clumsily climbs on behind Hinata.

“Hold on!”

Hinata revs the engine and speeds off. Kageyama yelps, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist and shifting closer. His cheeks burn and Hinata laughs. Kageyama can feel Hinata shaking as he giggles, and cuffs him upside the head.

_What an asshole._

Hinata parks besides a tall building, hopping off easily and tucking his keys into his pockets. Kageyama climbs of precariously, his legs wobbling and his cheeks flushed from the wind. Hinata looks back at the raven-haired man to say something and freezes, taking in his appearance, as well as his eyes, blown wide as he tries to calm himself down. Hinata goes over to him, linking their arms. He gently tugs him forward, leading him into the building. Kageyama finally catches his breath and studies his surroundings. Businessmen and women rush all around, talking on cellphones and blue-tooth headpieces stuck in their ears.

He suddenly feels very underdressed and frowns, curling in on himself. Hinata feels Kageyama’s air change and glances over. His scowl is dark, almost defensive as his eyes take in the scene. Hinata nudges him and Kageyama jerks out of his revelry.

“Relax, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama’s scowl deepens, but Hinata watches his shoulders drop and he relaxes. Hinata grins widely.

“Come on, we’re almost to the studio!”

He tugs him harder, beginning to run. Kageyama stumbles, yelling, “Idiot!” after him. He laughs and Kageyama sprints right on his heels. They burst into a room, where the rest of the band members are.

Kageyama leans hard against the doorway while Hinata is on his knees. Suga crosses his arms.

“You’re late, Hinata.”

He stands and bows.

“Sorry, Suga-san. I ran into Kageyama at the coffee house and decided to bring him along.”

Suga raises an eyebrow, glancing to Kageyama for confirmation. He nods. Suga’s smile reappears, blinding them.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here Kageyama-kun. Have a seat.”

Kageyama nods, taking a seat next to Tsukishima. The bassist nods to him in greeting and Kageyama returns it. Hinata plops down next to Tanaka, who gives him a noogie. Nishinoya laughs boisterously at Hinata’s protests, slapping his leg. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Suga purses his lips and clears his throat. They all freeze. He raises an eyebrow.

“Shall we begin?”

The band members relax and sit back in their seats. Suga sighs and Kiyoko smiles softly from her seat. She nods encouragingly to him. He crosses his arms.

“Last night’s concert was a success, well done boys. Of course, today we need to hit the ground running. You need to practice the new instrumentals, and since the lyrics are going to be rewritten soon, you need to forget your vocal cues. At least until we have the new lyrics. Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama sits up.

“Sir?”

“I want you to sit in on their practice session. Get a feel for their music.”

Suga smiles gently.

“At least, more than you did last night. We can provide you with anything you need if you’re inspired.”

Kageyama nods, uncertainty blooming in his chest. Old memories bloom in his head, memories of his home. Of his ;mother and grandfather. He swallows hard and locks them away.

_Remember, you don’t have to do this. You can walk away if you want to._

But deep inside, he already knows he can’t walk away. The need for this opportunity had already taken over his wariness and past experiences.

Hinata watches Kageyama as Suga talks about what he wants them to accomplish today. Kageyama’s face is stern, determined. But his eyes, they’re vulnerable, cautious.

_Is he scared?_

A small smile flickers across his lips.

_I can fix that._

Suga dismisses the team and Tanaka whoops aloud.

“Let’s go, kids!”

He and Nishinoya race out of the room, Hinata on their heels. Tsukishima snorts, rolling his eyes at his bandmates. He stands slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he exits the room. Kageyama follows him, a slight scowl revealing his annoyance at the volume of the three band members. Their studio is on the top floor, overlooking Tokyo. A large window is on one side, the other side containing the actual recording rooms and system. There’s a small room on the right, containing a piano. Kageyama’s eyes widen as he sees the baby grand. His fingers ache to feel the smooth keys under them, having not felt them in years. He swallows hard and rips his gaze from the piano to where the band members are setting up.

In front of the window are their instruments. Nishinoya plops down on one of the couches, taking out a water bottle. He tosses one to Kageyama, who sits in a chair beside him. Kiyoko enters last. She comes over to Kageyama, touching his shoulder gently. He jumps, his eyes wide.

“If there’s anything you need, let me know, Kageyama-kun.”

He nods. Licks his lips.

“A notebook and pen would be great.”

She smiles gently and nods, going to fetch the things.

Nishinoya stares at him open-mouthed.

“You have been blessed.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“She smiled at you and touched your shoulder.”

He clutches his heart and shift so that his head is touching the ground and his feet are in the air.

“Oh, to be favored by the goddess Kiyoko-san. If only I could be like Kageyama-kun.”

He suddenly jumps up, pinning Kageyama to the back of his chair.

“Teach me your ways!”

Kageyama’s eyes are wide and he shoves the vocalist off. He rolls across the floor, laughing. Tsukishima smirks as Tanaka howls. Hinata is shaking, covering his mouth to keep the sound of his laughter quiet. Kageyama huffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Kiyoko returns, handing him the notebook and pen. Then she purses her lips at the members.

“Shouldn’t you be tuning?”

They freeze and do as she says. A smirk passes over her lips and she exits the room. Kageyama sighs, turning his attention to the members as they tune. Nishinoya warms up his voice, the tones soulful and captivating. Tsukishima strums on his bass, the deep chords vibrating through the floor. Kageyama can feel them through his shoes and a smile flickers across his lips. Tanaka cracks his knuckles and pops his neck. He begins a beat that the other two are immediately drawn into. But Hinata, he's sitting on the ground, his eyes wide as his fingers lightly stroke the strings of his electric guitar. He isn't swept up into the rest of it.

So Kageyama leans back, enjoying the other three. Hinata swallows, his heart beating fast. The last time he was this nervous before playing was their first concert. His eyes flicker to the dark haired man sitting in the chair, his eyes pinned to the other members. Jealousy raises its ugly head in Hinata’s mind and he grits his teeth.

 _So you're going to ignore me? Well, we’ll just s_ ee about that.

Suddenly the guitar strikes like lightning and Kageyama nearly gasps in wonder. His eyes are wide as Hinata’s fingers run up and down his beloved guitar like it’s a piano, the instrument fine tuned to Hinata’s every move. The sound burns a hole in his chest, the passion so hot in the playing that it sears the listener. Kageyama’s mouth is wide and when Hinata finally fades out, sweat is covering his brow. His eyes open and meet Kageyama’s. Hinata smirks, satisfied.

Kageyama’s hand trembles, inspiration charging through him. He begins to write furiously on the pad of paper, his breathing slowing gradually. The other members are staring at him. Then his head jerks up and he points at the band with the air of a king.

“Do that again!”

They stare, but oblige. Kageyama closes his eyes, listening intently to each note and cadence, in tune to every beat. His hand is writing as they play, the notes being charted easily for each part.

And that's the way practice continues, with Kageyama writing down parts as the band plays. He never thought he'd be so in tune with the band’s sound, or with his listening skills, but everything lines up perfectly. The day's ends with everyone returning home. Noya and Tanaka run off together, while Tsukki slinks off to meet Yamaguchi. Leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone. Hinata gives a sly grin.

“Want a ride home?”

Kageyama pales and Hinata laughs, grabbing his wrist and pulling him on the motorcycle behind him. Kageyama holds tight from the start and finds himself able to actually enjoy the ride. But Hinata doesn't go back to the coffee shop. Instead, he stops at a small sushi and sashimi place. He parks the bike and Kageyama looks around quizzically.

“Weren't you taking me home?”

“Aren't you hungry?”

Kageyama opens his mouth to give a retort, but his stomach answers for him with a loud rumble. Hinata laughs and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he turns to go into the restaurant. Kageyama sighs and follows him, opening the door to let the both of them inside.

It's a simple restaurant, obviously mom and pop, with two bars on either side and bar stools lining them. Kageyama raises an eyebrow as Hinata struggles to get up into a seat. He snorts and Hinata gives him an ugly look.

“Just sit your tall ass down, Bakageyama.”

“At least I can sit down, dumbass.”

He sits beside the guitarist easily and Hinata growls at him. Kageyama smirks and looks at the menu with little interest, already knowing his order. Instead, he studies Hinata. He reads the menu with vigor, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrates. His fingers run back and forth across the plastic and excited noises come out of his lips whenever he finds something he likes. Kageyama finds himself smiling at his companion and shakes himself, frowning in confusion.

The cook comes by and they both order quickly. Hinata almost bounces in his seat and Kageyama rolls his eyes at him. Hinata pouts at his expression.

“Kageyamaaaa, stop being such a fake. I know you’re a secret nerd.”

Kageyama frowns.

“A secret what?”

“Nerd! You’re a secret nerd!”

“Dumbass, the only nerd here is sitting next to me, barely able to reach the bar.”

Hinata sticks out his tongue at him.

“Whatever. At least I’m not trying to hide my obsession with music.”

Their food is placed before them and they almost inhale their dishes. In the midst of their eating, Hinata’s eyes turn from his food to Kageyama. He eats almost daintily, as if every bite is something to be savored. But at the same time, it’s quick. Quick and neat, like his shell. He’d seen something in that room, when he started playing. Kageyama’s eyes had lit up as if he was seeing the heavens themselves open before him. His mouth had almost dropped open. Hinata’s never seen anyone so blissful in a single moment.

“Besides, you were eye-fucking my guitar,” Hinata murmurs.

Kageyama does a spit take, his food splattering across the chef before him. He covers his mouth, his cheeks blazing cherry red as the woman blinks, looks down at her apron, sighs, and walks into the back. He turns to Hinata, who’s barely hiding his laughter, sputtering into his hand. He leans forward, his teeth clenched.

“What the actual FUCK.”

Hinata only laughs harder and proceeds to fall off of the barstool. He groans, sitting up to rub his head. Kageyama smirks.

“Serves you right, dumbass.”

Hinata growls at him.

“Asshole.”

Kageyama pays the bill and Hinata stares at him from the floor. He helps him up and goes to Hinata’s motorcycle. He only says his address. The ride is quiet. Hinata stops at his apartment and Kageyama opens the door, pausing a moment.

“Oh, and by the way,” Kageyama turns to Hinata, “Eye-fucking is strictly reserved for instruments only. Don’t expect to receive the same treatment.”

Hinata gapes and Kageyama smirks, closing the door behind him and leaving Hinata frozen in the street.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it has been sooooo long and I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life has been one hell of a ride since I last updated, with school and health problems and my job. I hope y'all enjoy this update and I PROMISE the next update will not take as long. Comments are always welcome and appreciated :D


	5. Stars and Piano Keys

Ch.5

The next morning, Tsukishima wakes to hear humming and smiles softly. Yamaguchi is an early riser, which can sometimes be hell to wake up to in the morning, being a night owl himself. Yet, sometimes the mornings are nice, like today. Tsukishima comes out of his room to see Yamaguchi on the couch, peeling and eating an orange. He’s facing the direction of the large window that normally is covered by blackout curtains, one of Tsukishima’s requirements. This morning, the sun is blazing straight into the apartment, and Tsukishima snarls in annoyance. He runs a hand through his hair and goes to the pantry.

“Morning, Tsukki!”

He grunts in response and pulls out the tea, putting the kettle on the stove. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be late for rehearsal, but at the moment, he’s content with staying here in the apartment with Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, eat something too! I know you’re planning on only having tea and you’re going to be practicing most of the day.”

“And what if I don’t feel like eating?”

He hears Yamaguchi hop off of the couch and turns around. The determination in his best friend’s face causes him to almost take a step back. Yamaguchi’s eyes blaze as he gets in Tsukishima’s face, pressing a finger to the taller man’s chest.

“Then you won’t be leaving this apartment.”

Tsukishima smirks and leans down.

“That sounds like a threat. Can you back it up?”

His voice is dark and it wakes Yamaguchi up. He finds himself staring into Tsukishima’s eyes, his best friend looking like the cat who ate the canary. Yamaguchi swallows, his face heating up. He backs away slowly, giggling nervously and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m just saying, Tsukki. You need to eat.”

Tsukishima studies him a moment, his golden eyes probing. Then he shrugs.

“Yeah, okay.”

The kettle whistles and he turns to take care of it. Yamaguchi breathes a sigh of relief and slips away to his room, closing the door without a sound. Tsukishima hears him pad away and tilts his head to watch Yamguchi’s retreating form with a curious gleam in his eye.

Both exit the apartment together, down to the street. As they turn to say goodbye, there’s a yelp as someone bumps into Tsukishima and falls down, their books scattering. Tsukishima turns, glaring at them. They squeak at his expression, then tilt their head quizzically.

“Don’t I know you?”

Tsukishima blinks, studying the small blond woman before him.

“You’re Hinata’s cousin.”

She smiles brightly, nodding with a giggle.

“That’s me!”

Yamaguchi kneels down to gather her things, handing them to her.

“Sorry about him, he’s not as scary as he seems. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. This is Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.”

“I’m Yachi Hitoka! It’s nice to formally meet you!”

Her nervousness from before seems to have melted away as she realizes who she’s talking to. Her eyes shine bright like starlight.

“So where are you headed?”

“Oh! Well I was on my way back from class, I was going to meet Shou after his practice.”

“Well, if you want, Tsukki was on his way down there. I have work, so I’m headed the opposite direction. I’m sure he’d be happy to show you to the rehearsal.”

She stammers, fidgeting.

“W-Well, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“You aren’t, right Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi turns to him, the look in his eyes almost daring him to say no. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow but acquiesces.

“It’s no problem. We’ll see you later, Tadashi.”

“Thank you so much! Bye Yamaguchi-kun!”

The two blonds head in the opposite direction of the brunette. Yachi chatters nervously, Tsukishima listening silently. He’ll nod from time to time, comment sometimes. Slowly, Yachi becomes comfortable with the quiet giant.

The walk is a short one, about five minutes from the apartment. Yachi follows excitedly, her eyes wide as she takes in the building. The practice room is already buzzing when they enter. Hinata is tuning and Noya is warming up. Tanaka is laying on the couch, drinking espresso. Kageyama is writing in his notebook, concentrated.

Yachi tiptoes up, wrapping her hands around Kageyama’s eyes. He jerks in response, his hands traveling up to cover hers. He searches for the one trinket she never goes without, a golden ring with three stars on it. He finds it and rolls his eyes, pulling her fingers away.

“Ya-chan, what are you doing here?”

She giggles.

“I came to see Shou, I didn’t know you’d be here too, Kageyama-kun.”

He shrugs.

“I wasn’t given much choice in the matter.”

“Yeah, Hinata’s got him whipped!”

Kageyama whirls around, glaring at Tanaka, who’s grinning wickedly. Hinata pulls out an earbud, looking around.

“What happened?”

He sees Yachi and flashes his sunshine smile.

“Hitoka-chan!”

He places his guitar down and jogs over to her, hugging her tight. Kageyama is stunned, staring at the interaction. Tanaka slides off the couch and gets behind the raven-haired boy.

“If you keep eye-fucking Hinata, he’s bound to notice sooner or later.”

Kageyama growls and throws a paper wad at Tanaka, who easily dodges it, cackling. His cheeks burn as he’s reminded of his comment from the night before.

_I can’t believe I said that. He probably thinks I’m some sort of perv now._

He scowls down at his notebook and goes back to his note taking. The door opens and Kiyoko enters, dressed in a gray blazer and pencil skirt, a yellow blouse beneath it. It’d reminded her of the adorable girl from the bar the other night, Hinata’s friend. Her cheeks color lightly at the memory and she tucks her hair behind her ear, looking up to see the very maiden before her, laughing gaily. She freezes, her eyes widening at the star before her.

Kageyama turns and catches her staring at Yachi. His eyes scan between them and he smiles softly, covering it with his hand.

Kiyoko takes a breath, going to Kageyama. Yachi spots her and swallows hard. She looks stunning in her formal wear and Yachi fidgets, tugging at the edge of her worn pink sweater insecurely.

_She’s an angel. How did I get the chance to be around her?_

She tosses glances at Kiyoko, watching her glide about the room with such a professional air. Hinata chuckles, whispering to her,

“Kiyoko-san’s wonderful, isn’t she?”

She blushes at the comment and then notices Kageyama’s wink. She huffs at their teasing and hops onto the couch, sitting next to Kageyama’s chair. She leans against the arm of the couch, taking off her shoes and tucking her legs beneath her. She messes with the star clips in her blond hair and picks at her nails nervously. Kageyama frowns and pulls her hands away.

“Stop it.”

She does and hears him mumble,

“Besides, you’re adorable.”

She glances at him and sees a light blush over his cheeks. Comments are rare from Kageyama and she giggles, hugging her knees to her chest happily. They turn their attention to the band, who starts to collaborate. Kageyama sits back, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He makes a few notes from time to time, but it’s nothing like the day before. The session goes by quietly before the first break. Kageyama makes a few more notes as the band and Yachi head to the green room for snacks.

“Kageyama,”

His head tilts in acknowledgement,

“Are you coming?”

He hums.

“In a moment.”

So they go without him, trusting him to find his way on his own time. The door shuts with a click and the only sound left is the sound of Kageyama’s pen scribbling at random. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and setting his pad aside. He grabs the water bottle at his feet and takes a swig, his eyes suddenly finding the grand piano.

He sits there a moment, studying the instrument warily. Fire flows through his fingers, causing them to itch. He rubs them against his jeans, biting his lip.

Inhale, exhale.

He stands and slowly crosses to the piano. He sits on the stool, his fingers brushing the leather.

Inhale, exhale.

_Stop overthinking it._

Inhale, exhale.

_No, I can’t._

Inhale, exhale.

_But what if?_

Inhale, exhale.

His hands ache as he lifts them and places them lightly on the keys. They’re smooth, cold.

Inhale, exhale.

_It won’t sound right._

Inhale, exhale.

_Who says it has to?_

Inhale, exhale.

_I do._

Inhale, exhale.

_Let it go._

Inhale, exhale.

_I don’t know how._

Inhale, exhale.

_You’re not a king anymore._

Inhale, exhale.

His fingers press on the keys, finally, and notes sound, disappearing in the air. **Plink, plonk.** His movements are robotic. He doesn’t want to feel anything.

Inhale, exhale.

_Let it go._

Inhale, exhale.

_You’re not a king anymore._

Inhale, exhale.

_You’re not a king anymore._

Faster, more fluid.

_You’re not a king…_

Longer, harmonious.

_Not a king…_

Deep, dark.

_Not a…_

Wet.

_King…_

Inhale, exhale.

Tears are rolling down his cheeks, but he is unaware. He’s lost in his thoughts, his insecurities, his broken dreams. Memories flash by before his eyes. It’s like the moment before one dies. He’s watching it all before him.

Inhale, exhale.

The notes are soulful, beautiful, melodic. They’re falling apart.

Inhale, exhale.

The memories are darker, more painful, and he’s awoken from his trance as his father slaps his face.

Inhale, exhale.

It’s a crash of notes. It’s not intelligible. Kageyama’s breathing hard, tearstains on his cheeks. His hands clench into fists. He grits his teeth. The tears fall faster. They’re covering the piano keys. They’re covering his hands. He slows down.

Inhale, exhale.

He takes a last deep breath and wipes his eyes, then his nose. He sighs, stands, and sees Hinata standing there at the door.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update!!! Sorry it took so long to get up, but please enjoy!!! Comments are always appreciated :D Thank you for sticking with me and Not So Simple


	6. Milk and Memories

Ch.6

Hinata leaves the room with the gang, one arm around Yachi. He notices Kageyama not following and pops his head in.

“Kageyama? Are you coming?”

“In a moment,” He hums back.

Hinata pouts but leaves him to his own. He skips off to the green room, where the rest are already chowing down. Yachi is talking animatedly to Tsukishima who has a cup of tea in his hands. Noya and Tanaka are piling their plates high, jostling each other as if they’re racing to see who can get the most. Kiyoko is sitting in a chair, nursing a cup of coffee. Her gaze flickers between her tablet and Yachi. Hinata sighs and grabs a few meat buns, as well as a water bottle, sitting at Yachi’s feet. He munches on them quietly, watching the door for Kageyama. At this awareness, he shakes his head.

_Chill out. He’ll be here when he wants to be. Besides, he knows where the green room is._

He chomps into another meat bun and freezes.

_Does he?_

He finishes his meat bun and grabs his water bottle. He stands, seeing Yachi glancing at Kiyoko, who’s by herself. He grins mischievously and leans down,

“Go talk to her.”

Yachi squeaks, jumping out of her reverie.

“Don’t do that, Shou!”

He tilts his head at her, rolling his eyes. A good-natured smile is on his mouth.

“Seriously, go talk to her.”

“I…”

Yachi blushes hard, fidgeting with her star ring. Hinata had gotten her that on her high school graduation day, as a parting gift before he went on his first tour.

“Just think about it.”

He winks at her, then jogs out of the room back to the practice room. He whistles lightly, taking a sip of his water every now and again.

_What’s taking him so long?_

He suddenly slows as he hears chords being played. Piano chords.

“Kageyama?”

He opens the door silently, slipping in to see Kageyama at the piano. His hands are flying over the keys, his head bobbing to the movements. He throws his head back, his mouth open slightly and Hinata catches his breath. His head drops and suddenly everything becomes harsh, his fingers plunking on the keys as if he’s never played before. He slows and slows before banging one last supposed chord, his shoulders hunched and his knuckles white. He shudders, wiping his face. Kageyama turns around and Hinata can see that his lower lip is puffy from being bitten, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. He sighs and stands, opening his eyes and seeing Hinata.

Kageyama freezes. His face turns pale white and terror runs down his spine.

_He’s scared. Why?_

His eyes are wide, and he stutters unintelligibly. He swallows hard and Hinata tilts his head quizzically.

“Why didn’t you tell us you could play?”

Something inside Kageyama snaps and he ducks his head.

“I… I have to go.”

“Kageya-“

Kageyama nearly runs from the room, almost shoving Hinata aside to get out the door. He can feels panic rising in his chest.

“Kageyama!”

Hinata races after him. As they get to the first floor, Kageyama is at a dead sprint towards the door.

“Kageyama, stop!”

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t hear anything but the pounding of his heart and the plunking of the piano keys. He wrenches the door open as Hinata reaches out to grab him, and misses. The door slams on Hinata’s fingers and he cries out in pain. Kageyama doesn’t notice, running blindly all the way back to his apartment.

Hinata grits his teeth, pulling his fingers out of the door.

“Hinata?! What the hell?!”

He looks up as Bokuto trots over, kneeling beside him.

“Bokuto-san? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Tetsu. Err, Kuroo. What are you doing slamming your fingers into doors, Hina-chan?”

Hinata grimaces.

“It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Hinata frowns at the smirking bartender. He chuckles and wraps a hand around Hinata’s elbow, helping him up. He walks him back to the practice room, where the others are waiting.

“Hinata!”

“What the hell?!”

“What happened?!”

Yachi gets to him first, sitting him on the couch. The others crowd around, watching with pained expressions as Yachi tests out his hands. Kiyoko comes with a first aid kid, kneeling down at Yachi’s feet. Her normally straight expression is pained as she scans Hinata’s fingers. When Yachi’s done looking over them, she sighs.

“They’re not broken.”

Relief breaks over the entire room.

“But they are bruised. I don’t want you playing for at least a couple of days.”

Hinata pouts, wincing as Yachi wraps his hand. She raises an eyebrow.

“Exactly.”

He scowls at her and she flicks his forehead fondly.

“How did you even do this? You were only gone a few minutes.”

“I found him with his fingers trapped in one of the first-floor exit doors. He seemed to be chasing someone.”

All eyes are on him. Tsukishima looks around and frowns.

_Where’s Kageyama?_




Oikawa is chatting with Iwaizumi when Kageyama stumbles through the door. He doesn’t even look their way, closing the door to his room quietly. They stare after him.

“Something’s wrong.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“Obvious much, idiot?”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, who catches it with his fingers and tugs on it mischievously. Oikawa bats his hand away and marches to Kageyama’s door with his nose in the air. He knocks lightly, his forehead against the door.

“Tobio-chan?”

He doesn’t answer. Oikawa’s eyes slowly meet Iwaizumi’s worriedly.

“Tobio-chan, are you okay?”

There’s a muffled response. Oikawa sighs, running a hand through his hair. Sometimes he felt like Tobio was his little brother, but most of the time it was the other way around, with Tobio taking care of him. It unnerves him to see Tobio so disturbed. It’s like when he first came to Tokyo, to the apartment. Grim, quiet. It’s not the real Tobio. He takes a shuddering breath and feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi gently nudges him out of the way.

“Tobio, I’m coming in.”

Iwaizumi tries to push the door open, but something is in the way. He slides down the door and pushes again. He hears breathing on the other side and knows Tobio is sitting against it. So he doesn’t open the door, instead sitting against it himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

There’s a few moments of quiet before,

“Not really.”

“Are you hungry?”

Oikawa is balancing on the balls of his feet, crouched down next to Iwaizumi. There isn’t a response.

“Tobio?”

A sigh.

“A little.”

Oikawa nods and goes to the fridge, pulling out some cold curry buns. He takes some rice from the pot on the stove and cracks an egg over it, before pouring a glass of milk. He somehow manages to balance it all, fumbling on his way back to the door. Iwaizumi leans his head back.

“We have some food for you. You’re going to have to let us in.”

There’s a hesitant moment, but then Tobio moves and the door shifts a little. Iwaizumi stands and takes the milk from Oikawa, nudging the door open and slipping inside. His eyes adjust to the darkness and he sees Tobio sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed. He’s picking at his nails, a bad habit he picked up when he first came to them. Iwaizumi crouches next to him and offers the glass. He looks at it from beneath his bangs and takes it timidly. Oikawa kneels down on the other side of Tobio, placing the plate and bowl before him like a peace offering.

“Thank you,” He whispers.

He nearly scarfs down the food, swallowing the milk last. He stacks the bowl on the plate and then places the cup inside the bowl. He leans back against his bed and Iwaizumi nudge the dishes to the side, both men stretching out beside him.

“Feel better?”

Kageyama nods, starting to pick at his nails again. Oikawa takes one hand away, tucking it in his lap so he can’t fidget. They sit quietly for a moment.

“You ready to talk now?”

Kageyama sighs, laying his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He closes his eyes. There’s a pause, and then,

“I played piano today.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He stares at Tobio, then Iwaizumi. He seems surprised as well.

“How did it feel?”

He doesn’t answer quickly.

“Good. Then not.”

He takes in a shuddering breath.

“I saw my mom, and my baba. My father. I- I couldn’t…”

Oikawa sighs.

“Tobio…”

He kisses his hand fondly.

“It’s okay to not play perfectly. You haven’t even looked at piano in years, much less played.”

He doesn’t respond.

“Your mom and baba love you, you know that? They’ve sent letters, even though you won’t read them because I know you don’t want to cry. Your mom has sent letter to me to, asking me to see if you would meet her sometime.”

He plays with Kageyama’s fingers.

“She misses you.”

Silent tears roll down Kageyama’s cheeks and the trio sit in silence for a long time.




Hinata stands before Kageyama’s apartment complex, fidgeting nervously. He knew where he lived after dropping him off last night, but he still isn’t sure if he should be here. Kageyama had looked so frightened and sad though, he figures it’s worth the try. He grips the hot chocolate in his hands and goes inside.

He suddenly realizes he has no clue what number the apartment is and groans, smacking his forehead. A guy peeks his head out the door, raising an eyebrow.

“Chibi-chan!”

Hinata jumps at the sudden call and turns, eyebrows raised. The man leans against his doorframe, a bland expression on his face. His brown hair is shaved in an undercut and he has snakebite piercings in his lower lip and a stud in his right eyebrow. His tongue keeps flickering over his piercings. He’s shorter, thin, and is only in a cut up tank top and running shorts. His toenails are dark green.

“Who are you looking for?”

“What’s going on, Suguru?”

“Some kid is lost. Saw him standing on the step for like ten minutes before coming in.”

Another man pokes his head out. His hair is blond and close-cropped and he has slight gages in his ears. He wears yellow skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He comes out, crossing his arms. Hinata gulps, noticing how much taller and muscular he is compared to the other man.

“So? What’re you doing here?”

“What are you guys doing out there? You’re letting all the air out.”

Two more guys come out, one’s hair mussed and the other red-faced.

“Oh, go back to making out. Your room is too hot anyway, cool down a minute.”

The dark haired man who just came out smacks the blond upside the head.

“What was that?”

“You heard me, Matsukawa!”

The lighter haired man perches an elbow on Suguru’s shoulder, rolling his eyes at the other two.

“So what are we all doing out here?”

“Well, I was going to see what Chibi here is looking for, but then you all decided to exit the apartment too.”

“That’s because we were trying to get away from the nasty smell of your cologne.”

The man laughs, sounding like a broken hiss more than anything else.

“At least I use it, Hanamaki.”

“I don’t need to. I already have a boyfriend.”

With that, Hanamaki disappears inside, smirking as the brunette hisses cusswords at him. Matsukawa follows him in, and then he’s left with Suguru and the blonde once again.

“So, Chibi-chan, what room is it?”

Hinata swallows, his throat dry.

“Umm, I’m not sure. I’m looking for Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio?”

The blond narrows his eyes.

“Do you know his roommates?”

“I think he said it was Oikawa? Oikawa Tooru.”

The blonde rolls his eyes.

“Ohhhh.”

“So the king and the commander then?”

“Why do you call them that?”

“You do it too, Terushima, don’t even.”

Terushima snorts, sticking out his tongue and revealing another piercing. Suguru rolls his eyes and turns back to Hinata.

“Second room on the right on the fourth floor. Can’t miss it. The commander probably is listening to another volleyball tournament.”

Hinata nods.

“Th- Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,”

Suguru smiles a thin smile,

“Now run along, Chibi-chan. Before your drink gets cold.”

The two go back into their room and shut the door, leaving Hinata flabbergasted but knowing where to go. So he turns and heads to the elevator.

When it opens on the fourth floor, he hops out, looking for the room. He finds it, seeing a door with gifts overflowing in front of it. Hinata tilts his head, confused, just as the door opens to reveal a large figure. He squeaks and jumps back, nearly spilling the drink. The man crosses his arms, his dark eyes narrowed and his mouth in a scowl.

“Another one of Tooru’s admirers? I’ll kick his ass, this is ridiculous.”

Hinata shakes his head.

“N- No. Actually, I was here looking for Kageyama.”

The man’s eyes soften at the name.

“Really? Alright. Come on in. He’s asleep right now, but I can wake him if you’d like.”

Hinata shakes his head.

“Oh! No, that’s okay. Would you just make sure he gets this?”

He hands the man the drink as another man shows up, flicking on the light. Hinata’s eyes widen as he recognizes the men before him as Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru.

“Who is this?”

“A friend of Tobio’s. He came to bring him this.”

Iwaizumi motions to the drink now in his hand. Oikawa tilts his head, a soft smile on his lips.

“Really? That’s kind of him, especially after the day he’s had.”

He looks down at Hinata.

“Thanks. He’ll appreciate it.”

Hinata bows slightly.

“No, thank you for taking care of him. He ran out of work today really upset, so I wanted to see him. I wanted to apologize.”

He shrugs sheepishly, trailing his foot.

“I think I hurt him o- or something.”

The two men watch him with interest and Oikawa’s smile broadens.

“Don’t worry, Shrimpy. He’ll be okay. He may not be back tomorrow, but I’ll make sure he goes to work at least by the next day. Now, run along. It’s getting late.”

Hinata nods.

“Okay. Thank you again.”

Iwaizumi nods.

“Goodnight..?”

“Oh, it’s Hinata! Hinata Shouyou.”

Iwaizumi chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Goodnight, Hinata. It was good to meet you.”

“Goodnight, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.”

They look surprised at him knowing their names as he trots off down the hall. They close their door and Oikawa stares at the cup.

“He came all the way here just to bring Tobio hot chocolate?”

“I guess so.”

Oikawa hums and takes the drink, putting it in a ceramic mug and placing it in the fridge.

“He can warm it up in the morning.”

He places a sticky note on the cup and sighs, stretching.

“I’m tired.”

“Me too. I’m going to take a shower.”

Oikawa grins cheekily and sashays over to him.

“May I join?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“No, not tonight,”

He leans in, his hand cupping the back of Tooru’s neck. He shivers at the touch, leaning into it as Hajime’s lips brush his ear.

“I’ll see you in the bedroom.”

He leaves Tooru dazed in the middle of the room, chuckling all the way to the bathroom.





	7. Late Night Dinner Dates and Letters From Home

Ch. 7

Yachi sits in one of her favorite cafes late that night, sipping on miso soup. The bell tinkles as another customer enters. She continues working on her assignment, highlighting and red-marking the pages. She doesn’t notice the person quietly making her way over to her. They place their hand on the table.

“Good evening, Yachi-san.”

Yachi freezes with her spoon in her mouth, slowly looking up. A blush runs hot over her cheeks as she realizes who’s before her. The goddess herself from the record company. She swallows hard and squeaks out,

“K-Kiyoko-san!”

Kiyoko smiles softly at her expression.

_She’s absolutely adorable._

She admires Yachi in her soft pink sweater and white jeans, loving the star clips in her hair and the purple pendant suspended against her chest.

“May I join you?”

“Of course, yes, please.”

Yachi blushes brighter, embarrassed at her stuttering. Kiyoko calls over a waiter to order and then they’re left alone. They sit in an awkward silence, Kiyoko looking around the restaurant as Yachi fidgets and keeps her face down. They stay like that until Kiyoko receives her soup. She notices Yachi’s work and tilts her head.

“What is that?”

“What?”

“What you’re working on.”

“Oh!”

Yachi takes a sip of her soup to give herself something to do with her hands.

“Well, it’s for my editorial workshop. I have a couple of manuscripts to go through before Friday and I was really craving miso. My apartment is just across the street so, it’s a good place to come, besides…”

Yachi knows she’s babbling, but she can’t help it. Kiyoko seems to not be bothered by it, her attention rapt on the blonde as she eats her soup. Soon both are finished with their food and are chatting lightly back and forth. Of course, Yachi’s dominating most of the conversation, but Kiyoko doesn’t mind. It’s nice to not have to do all the talking.

They don’t realize how long they’re at the restaurant. It’s late anyway, but when the waiter politely asks them to leave, both are startled to find themselves the last ones in the restaurant. They give their apologies, grabbing their things and hurrying out. The sky is dark, the streetlamps lighting the sidewalk with a soft orange glow. Kiyoko turns to Yachi.

“So where’s your apartment? I’ll walk you there.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to.”

Kiyoko tucks her hair behind her ear, blushing lightly.

“I want to,” She mumbles.

Yachi blinks, in awe of the woman before her, then giggles.

“Okay, it’s just across the street.”

They walk down to the crosswalk because Kiyoko insists, despite it being a little ways off. This time the silence is comfortable, Yachi breaking it a few times to make little remarks and Kiyoko humming in acknowledgement. When they get to the apartments, Yachi smiles at Kiyoko. She almost takes a step back, dazzled by the brightness in it.

“Well, this is me. I had fun tonight.”

“Me too. We should do this again sometime.”

Yachi stares at her a moment, then grabs something out of her backpack. Taking Kiyoko’s hand, she scribbles a number on it.

“Umm, just in case.”

She blushes hard and then heads into the complex.

“Night, Kiyoko-san!”

Kiyoko watches her close the door. She looks down at her hand, at the nervous, delicate writing. A small smile flickers over her lips.

“Goodnight, Yachi.”




Yamaguchi yawns, climbing the stairs of the apartment complex. Sleep pulls at his eyelids, his vision blurry. It’d been a long day. Between AV meetings and going over equipment and planning the setups, he hadn’t had time to even eat. He unlocks the door and stumbles in to find Tsukki at the stove. The smell of ramen assaults his senses and he nearly moans. His stomach grumbles and Tsukishima smirks.

“I know you didn’t eat all day, Tadashi. Come get some.”

Tadashi waddles over, sitting at the bar. Vegetables are halfway chopped on the counter, as well as a few spices. Eggs have been cracked in a bowl and the noodles are boiling. Yamaguchi sighs as the heat from the stove drifts across his face.

“Long day?”

He drops his head into his arms.

“Very.”

Tsukishima works on finishing chopping the vegetables, glancing between the knife and Tadashi.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

His stomach growls again and Tsukishima snorts.

“And hungry.”

Yamaguchi pouts at him and Tsukishima takes one of the cherry tomatoes, placing it between the knuckles on one of Tadashi’s hands. He eyes the fruit, then pops it into his mouth. Tsukishima snorts.

“You’re so grumpy when you’re hungry.”

_It’s cute._

Tadashi stares at him, his face burning. Tsukishima narrows his eyes in confusion before turning bright red himself.

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

They stare at each other until the ramen boils over.

“Fuck!”

Tsukishima jumps to the stove, pulling it off with a hiss. He turns off the stove top and pours the ramen into the strainer inside the sink. Steam wafts up, clouding his glasses. He growls, turning around with his arms crossed. His expression and his clouded glasses are absolutely ridiculous and Yamaguchi cackles. He hangs onto the bar for dear life, shaking with the force of his laughter. Tsukishima is unamused, watching him as his glasses clear.

“I’m so glad I’m entertaining.”

He pelts him with a tomato and Tadashi gasps as it splats on his shoulder. He stares at it, then at Tsukishima.

“This is my only white t-shirt!”

Tsukishima smirks.

“Correction, your only white t-shirt with a tomato stain on it.”

He turns back to the noodles when something hard hits the base of his neck. He looks at the ground.

“Is that a… Turnip?”

He raises an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, who’s cleaning off his shirt with a rag. He sticks out his tongue and throws the rag at Tsukishima. He catches it easily.

“Two can play that game, Tadashi.”

A sadistic grin stretches across his face as he winds up the cloth. Tadashi’s eyes widen in fear.

“Kei, don’t you dare.”

He screeches as Kei pops the cloth and they chase each other around the kitchenette.

“Tsukki stop!”

Tadashi starts throwing anything he can get his hands on. The kitchen is splattered with food by the time Tsukishima catches him, snapping him on the behind. Yamaguchi looks absolutely scandalized and Tsukishima laughs, really laughs, holding onto the counter. He wipes imaginary tears from his eyes, puts the towel down, and looks around the kitchen.

He raises an eyebrow at Yamaguchi.

“You’re cleaning this up.”

“Me?! You started it!”

He puts a hand to his chest, scoffing.

“Excuse me, I was cooking perfectly well before you came along. You distracted me.”

Yamaguchi snorts. He rarely sees the silly side of Tsukishima, as there isn’t much of it, but it’s refreshing when it appears. Tsukishima turns back to the ramen and Yamaguchi salvages the usable vegetables. While Tsukishima finishes cooking, Yamaguchi grudgingly cleans up the kitchen before collapsing on the couch. Tsukishima brings the food over, nudging Tadashi with his knee. He sits up so Tsukishima can sit down, resting his back against Kei’s shoulder. They eat in silence and Tsukishima turns on the television, turning it to national geographic, a dinosaur documentary. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes and settles in, eating and hardly keeping his moans of gratification inside himself.

Tsukishima finishes first, setting his plate on the table. He rests his arm around the back of the couch and it drops slightly across Yamaguchi’s shoulders. His hand rests against Yamaguchi’s chest. Tadashi snuggles into his side, stretching his legs out over the rest of the couch. He finishes and sits up, grabbing both of the plates and taking them to the sink. He grabs a book from his room and then returns to the couch, sliding back into their former position. The air is comfortable, the only sounds coming from the Tadashi flipping the pages of his book and the narrator of the show. They relax into one another and a smile flickers over Tsukishima’s lips, warmth spreading through his body.




Kageyama wakes to find himself tucked under his covers in his bed. He sits up, running a hand through his hair. His entire body aches and his head feels fuzzy. He throws both legs over the side of the bed and makes his way to the door, yawning. He opens it and goes into the kitchen. No one’s there. He sighs, going to the fridge. He opens it up and finds a mug with a sticky note on it. He peels it off, reading it.

_“Hinata brought this by last night. Make sure to drink it and eat something!”_

He looks at the cup, pulling it out. He smells it and smiles.

_Hot chocolate from Takeda-san’s._

He puts it in the microwave and pulls out left over rice from yesterday. He cracks an egg over the dish and eats it, his eyes on the spinning cup. When it finishes, he scoops it out, hissing as the cup burns his fingers. He shakily places it on the stovetop, then sucks on his fingers. He waits for the cup to cool off, his eyes flickering between his food and the drink. He washes his dishes and puts them away before going back to the cup. He picks it up and it warms his hands. He takes a sip and smiles.

_It’s not fresh, but it works._

He goes out to the balcony, his head a little clearer as he looks over the city. He breathes in the air, sorting through his memories of the night before through tear-stained vision. He sighs and returns to the kitchen, finding a stack of letters on the counter. He finds the return address in the top left corner and swallows hard. He gathers them softly in his hands and then returns to the balcony to read, sitting on the swing, rocking himself back and forth as he opens the first letter.

_My little shadow,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I send you this letter. Things have not improved since you left, and I so wish you were here so that I might see your smile and hear your piano playing. I hope you are doing well in Tokyo and that you are finding happiness. Tooru says you’re doing alright, and that you seem to like your studies. He says you haven’t said anything about home, and I understand that. I miss you dearly and hope to see you before I get too old._

_Love,_

_Mom_

He sets the letters aside one by one as he reads them. He opens the last one, sent not a week ago, his chest tight.

_My little shadow,_

_I have decided to leave your father._

His eyes widen and he sits up, his fingers clenching the parchment.

_I’m tired of being fearful in my own home, and I’m tired of being told to stop loving my own child. Your father is a foolish, selfish man. I’m sorry I wasn’t courageous enough to completely keep you out of the line of his rage when you lived here. I’ve moved out and am living with your baba now. We have a nice cottage on the edge of town, with climbing trees, and a beautiful room that overlooks the sunsets. The piano is in there. I hope that you have healed enough to play once again. I’m signing the papers next month and would love for you to be there with me. Even if you decide not to come, I wish you would come visit. I miss you dreadfully. I will love you always._

_Mom_

Tobio bends over his knees, gritting his teeth as tears of relief soak into his sweatpants.

_I can see Mom. I can see Baba._

_I can go home._




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some angst, my lovelies! Enjoy :)


End file.
